the Price of Freedom
by ANGEL-OF-SILVER
Summary: Hvis man har magt nok til at fratage en persons frihed, kan man så knuse personen? Men hvad hvis man elsker personen!


"Tess?!!" Tessa fór sammen.   
"Draco? Du gjorde mig forskrækket..." Tess smilede nervøst, og snoede en hårtot med sin finger.   
Draco bøjede sig ned over hende, og kyssede hende blidt på kinden. "Du er ved at være noget nervøs skat! Du ved jo at der ikke sker noget! Sket noget i dag?"  
Draco satte sig ned. "MIM!! Uduelige alf. Nå der er du! Vi får gæster i aften! Vi bliver 8, og jeg vil ikke have nogen fejl!"   
"Hvem er det der kommer?"   
Draco kiggede på hende. "Bare mig, dig, mine forældre selvfølgelig og så 2 ægtepar af min fars venner. Er der så sket noget i dag?!"   
Tess´ øjne flakkede. "Neeej... Harry skrev til mig... Du ved fra skolen... Han skrev ikke noget særlig!" skyndte hun sig at tilføje, "Bare om hvad jeg lavede og sådan noget..."   
Draco rejste sig op, hans øjne blev hårde. "Potter?! Kære lille Tessa... jeg har sagt til dig omkring 100 gange, at du ikke skal mænge dig med mudderblod og mudderblodsvenner!!! Vi er for gode til det, og det ved du! Hvor er brevet? HVOR ER BREVET, TESS?!!" Han greb om skuldrene på hende, og hun krympede sig. Han tog fat om hendes hage, og tvang hende til at kigge på ham. Da deres øjne mødtes, strøg han hende på kinden, og hun rejste sig, og gik ovenpå.   
Et minut efter gav hun ham brevet. Han læste det hurtigt, og smed det så ind i den optændte pejs. "Du ved at vi er for gode til dem Tess!" Hun nikkede. "Ja... Undskyld Draco..."   
Hendes øjne var blanke. Draco gik over og lagde armene om hende, og sådan stod de i flere minutter.   
Tess kiggede op på ham og spurgte: "Jeg vil gerne ride en lille times tid inden gæsterne kommer, hvis det er okay...?" Draco svarede at det var okay, hvis hun bare var tilbage i god tid.

Da hun kom ud i den store stald, lyste hun op. Her var hendes fristed. Det eneste sted, hvor hun ikke var usikker. En hvid fuldblodshest vrinskede til hende. "Hej tøsen! Skal vi ud på en hurtig tur?" Tess hentede striglegrejet, og efter et lille stykke tid, red de over Familien Malfoys jorder. Hun nød det fuldt ud. Friheden kom flyvende. På trods af sine kun 16 år (om et par uger 17 år) var hun bundet.

På sit 6 skoleår, da hun var fyldt 16 år, begyndte hun at komme sammen med Draco. Han gav hende den kærlighed, hun altid havde længtes efter. Hun elskede ham... der havde været flere fyre før ham, men ingen som Draco Malfoy. Det havde chokeret alle. Tess var fra Gryffindorkollegiet, var gode venner med Hermione Granger, Harry Potter og Ron Weasly, hun var meget populær, både blandt kollegiekammeraterne, drengene, og de andre fra Hogwarts.   
En dygtig elev var hun også, og lærerne kunne godt lide hende. Flere havde troet at hun engang ville komme sammen med Harry Potter, men i stedet begyndte hun at komme sammen Draco Malfoy fra Slytherinkollegiet!   
De havde opdaget det efter juleferien, og lidt efter lidt gled Tess fra de andre kammerater. Hun var altid sammen med Draco og også tit med andre fra Slytherin. Ingen kunne forstå det. Men ingen vidste, at Tess aldrig i sit liv havde følt sig elsket.   
Hendes mor ønskede hende ikke. Tess havde gjort alt hun kunne for at få accept både fra sin mor og far, men det gik altid galt, og forældrene syntes at hun var umulig. Hendes forældre var en "ægte troldmandsfamilie". De var renblodede, omgik de rigtige folk, mugglerhadere, og desuden var de på Voldemorts side. De var ikke dødsgardister, men helt klart på hans side. De gik meget op i mørk magi, og da Tess var mindre, fik hun kun lov til at lege med børn fra "ægte troldmandsfamilier.   
Men skuffelsen blev totalt da Tess kom på Hogwarts og blev elev på Gryffindor! Det var et kæmpe nederlag for familien, og de lod deres pige få det at vide! Tess kom kun hjem i ferierne på grund af tvang fra forældrenes side. I starten forstod hun ikke hvorfor, men hun indså det hurtigt. Hun var deres "fremvisningshund". Ikke at forældrene var stolte af hende, men når de var til middage hos deres venner og omvendt, havde man altid børnene med.   
Hun blev hurtigt trætte af vennernes børn, der næsten altid havde den samme indstilling som deres forældre, men der blev sagt "at det var sundt for hende at komme i selskab med de rigtige mennesker".  
Da hun var næsten 14, gik det op for hende, at moren ledte efter en ægtemand til hende. Hun ville aldrig lade Tess ægte en "mudderblod". Aldrig...   
Men Tess kunne ikke fordrage nogle af de fyre, indtil hun mødte Draco i den juleferie.   
Familien var blevet indviteret til julefest hos familien Malfoy, og det var en stor ære! Tess kunne lige understå sig i at lave problemer!!   
Faren var begyndt at snakke sammen med hr. Lucius Malfoy på sit arbejde ved ministeriet, og Tess kunne ikke huske at hun havde set forældrene mere lykkelige, end da de fik invitationen med en hornugle.   
Pigen ville helst blive på Hogwarts i ferien, men forældrene havde insisteret, og hun havde set frem til festen med gru, men det var blevet en succes.

Moren og faren var i sit fineste outfit, det samme med Tess. Hendes mor havde slæbt hende med i 50 forskellige butikker, og endelig havde de fundet den rette kjole: En lang hvid kjole, med tynde stropper som sad helt til. Der hørte sjal til, og en enkel halskæde med familiens våbenskjold i sølv. Hendes hår blev sat op, med to totter der indrammede hendes ansigt, og en let lipgloss blev lagt på hendes læber. Efter Tessas egen mening så hun latterlig ud, men da hun så de andre til festen, mente hun, at hun passede fint ind! Men usikkerheden nagede hende.  
Da de kom ind, kiggede alle på den "nye" familie, og især deres datter. Tess kastede nervøse blikke ind i salen, hvor der var vildt mange mennesker, og hun ønskede at hun var død. Indtil han kom over til hende....  
Familien Malfoy kom over og hilste på dem; Fru Narcissa Malfoy hilste hjerteligt på Tess (som havde fået strenge formaninger fra sin mor om at være overdreven høflig) og af ren nervøsitet, kom Tess til at neje, men det lod bare til at imponere fru Malfoy.   
"Dette her," sagde Tessas far henvendt til Lucius Malfoy, "er min kone Melle, og min datter Tessa." Lucius Malfoy kyssede Melles hånd, og bagefter Tessas, mens han smilede til hende. "Det må jeg sige Dave, du har aldrig sagt at du havde hele 2 smukke unge piger i din familie!" Lucius smilede stort til Tessas far Dave, og fortsatte: "Dette her er min søn Draco, jeg ved ikke om i kender hinanden Tessa?!"   
Tess var ramt af lynet. Draco Malfoy gav Dave hånden, og fulgte sin fars eksempel ved Melle og Tess. Han smilede til Tess da han sagde: "Vi har desværre ikke haft fornøjelsen af at tale sammen, men jeg har skam lagt mærke til Deres datter hr. Dospoa! Må jeg have æren af at følge Dem til bords Frøken Tessa?"   
Tess nikkede og smilede genert. Resten af aftenen havde været som en drøm. Hun havde snakket med Draco hele aftenen, danset med ham og da de skulle hjem, lang tid efter midnat, kyssede han hende på kinden.   
De besøgte familien Malfoy flere gange i ferien, og inden Hogwartstoget nåede Hogwarts kom de sammen. De var sammen konstant, Tess blev mere og mere "afhængig" af Draco. De var vilde med hinanden, og da han friede til hende lige efter de havde afsluttet deres eksamener, under et stort bøgetræ, havde hun straks sagt ja.

Forlovelsesfesten blev holdt nogle dage efter sommerferien var begyndt, og for første gang i hendes liv, følte Tess, at hendes forældre var stolte af hende. Igennem hele forberedelserne, havde Narcissa og Lucius sammen med Dave og Melle hjulpet hende og Draco med forberedelserne, og Tess var i den 7. himmel.   
Den eneste sky på hendes himmel dukkede op den dag, da Draco sagde til hende, at hun selvfølgelig var nødt til at droppe ud af Hogwarts. Hun skulle jo gå hjemme sammen med Narcissa i familien Malfoys landsted, og de skulle jo også gerne have nogle børn, ikke?!   
Det endte med at Draco fik sin vilje, for Tess var Draco meget vigtigere end Hogwarts, og hendes forældre gav hende fuld opbakning. Der blev skrevet et brev til Dumbledore, som svarede tilbage, at han gerne ville have en samtale med dem, men han fik aldrig et svar tilbage, Tess vendte ikke tilbage til Hogwarts.

Brylluppet fandt sted, en smuk dag i starten af juli, og alle "værdige" troldmandsfamilier var indbudt. Der kom over 200, og festen var overdådig. Tess var så smuk i sin hvide kjole, og på trods af de mange fremmede mennesker, strålede hun. Dette var den lykkeligste dag i hendes liv!   
Hun fik komplimenter af alle, selv hendes forældre, og efter brylluppet tog de 14 dage til Hawaii, en ferie som Tessa aldrig ville glemme! Da Draco skulle tilbage til Hogwarts, var hun bundulykkelig. Men Narcissa hjalp hende meget.   
Narcissa vidste selv hvordan det var at være meget alene, og Tess opdagede hurtigt at hendes ægteskab med Lucius var arrangeret, de kom siden hen til at holde af hinanden, men de var blevet gift af andre grunde.

Efter nogle dage, stod det klart for Narcissa, at Tess aldrig ville blive tilfreds med det liv hun selv havde lært at leve. Men efter at hun fandt ud af, at Tess altid havde interesseret sig for heste, gik det meget bedre! Staldene på familien Malfoys landejendom, havde stået tomme siden Draco blev født, men nu kom der liv i dem igen. Det fik Tess dagene til at gå med, og hun nød det. Og da Draco kom hjem for en uge siden for at holde to ugers efterårsferie, havde han en gave til hende, den hvide fuldblodshoppe, hun nu nød sin minimale frihed.


End file.
